


Until Then, I'll Be Here

by ToxicButterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kid Fic, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicButterfly/pseuds/ToxicButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans is had another fight with Petunia. When she goes off to clear her head, she spends some quality time with the person she most needed to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Then, I'll Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet? Drabble? Whatever it is, it's just a short, fluffy one-shot slightly pre Marauder era. It can be read as established relationship, but they're ten, so I highly don't recommend it. Please excuse any spelling mistakes. I currently can't use spell check, but I think I caught all of tem in editing. It's not Brit-picked, but I tried my best. Does it even matter though? This fandom I so wide spread that I'm not even sure some people know it's of British origins. Sorry, I'll stop bothering you and let you get on with the story.

  
               Lily Evans leaned up against a tree in the park, her knee-length white dress fanning out on the bright green grass around her. She plucked a few blades from the ground beside her and held her hand high above her head, sprinkling the grass on her lap. She sighed and leaned her head against the trunk of the tree, gazing up at the sunsine through the leaves. She looked down at the pond in front of her and pitched a rock into it.

               "Mind if I join you?"

               Lily looked up and saw her best friend, Severus Snape, gazing down at her with large dark eyes. She nodded and he sat down cross-legged next to her.

               The pair sat in comfortable silence until Lily eventually said, "Tunie and I had a fight again."

               "What about this time?" he asked.

               She picked up a dead leaf from the base of the tree and began to shred it, letting the pieces fall onto her lap to join the pile of grass. "I used my powers to stir my tea. She told me to stop doing it in front of her, so I apologized but then explained that I need to practice before I get to school. But then she got angry and called me a freak. Then she said that she can't wait for me to  leave so that I don't have to use magic around her anymore. And then I left."

               Severus took her hand and said, "I'm really sorry that you have to go through that. Muggles just don't understand what kind of power that you have, or that's it's such a great gift. They're afraid of you."

               Lily frowned. "I don't know why. They're my family. I'm not going to hurt them. I'm not going to hurt anybody."

               "I know that. And they know that too, but they're just afraid of what you can do because they don't understand it." Lily rested her head of Severus' shoulder and he leaned his head on hers. "But don't worry Lily. Next year we'll be going off to Hogwarts, and then you can learn to do all sorts of things."

               "But that's almost a whole year. What am I going to do until then?"

               "You'll just have to hang in there. But it'll go by quickly; don't worry. Besides, until then, I'll be here."

               She smiled. "I'm so nervous. I don't know anybody else that can do magic besides you. Do you think we'll get sorted into the same House?"

               Sevrus frowned, glad that Lily couldn't see his face. "Maybe. I hope so. But even if not, we'll still have a few classes together. Not to mention free period and after classes." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." They became silent again until Severus said, "Hey, let me show you something." He pulled her up and picked up a few rocks. He held a particularly jagged one in his palm and closed his eyes, concentrating hard on the object in his hand. When he opened his eyes and hand, the stone had become flat and smooth. He walked to the edge of the pond and flicked the stone in, causing it to skip twice before falling into the water. He handed her another and said, "Your turn."

               She took it in her hand as well, making it just as flat and round as the one previous. She flicked it in the lake, wherein it skipped five times.

               Lily looked at her friend triumphantly, and he smirked at her. "Good job Lily. I'm not sure if the skpping bit was magic or if you're really that good at skipping stones, but well done on the Transfiguration at least."

               She smiled slyly and said, "Maybe it was magic, maybe it was skill. The point is, I beat you."

               He smoothed out another rock and skipped it three times. She took another and it skipped six. Just before it sank in the water however, it stopped and began skipping backwards, landing again in her hand.  

               Severus chuckled. "Okay, now you're just showing off." He sat down on the grass. "You know, for a Muggle-born, you're really good."

               Lily frowned. "What do you mean, 'For a Muggle-born?'"

               He sighed. "Lily, you know what I mean. It's not in your DNA, and you've had no one aside from myself to teach you to control it. I meant it as a compliment, I promise."

               She gave a small smile. "Thanks. You're pretty good yourself. For a pure-blood." She laid down and put her hands behind her head. "Blood status is stupid. Why does it matter if someone comes from a family of wizards or if they're the first witch of the family? We all have magic, so we're all equal. In fact, we're even any better than the Muggles."

               "It matters because," Severus said, but shook his head and laid down on the grass next to her. "Never mind. The point is Lily, you've been given a gift, and you should be proud of it."

               Lily smiled. She rolled onto her side and hugged her friend. "Thanks. You always have a way of making me feel better. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts with you."

***

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that was my attempt at cute. Certainly better than my attempt at, *cough cough* "other" genres. I'd love some feedback. Thank you for taking the time out of your undoubtedly busy day to read my story. But I'd also love if you took just another minute to give me some feedback. It would just make my day. No pressure. ;-)


End file.
